


Delayed

by Mice



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment from <i>Jeeves and the Uncommon Senses</i> for the IndeedSir weekly drabble challenge, "Seven Random Words" – words used, "kidnap," "heart," "shadows"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jeeves and the Uncommon Senses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319191) by [Mice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice). 



When Lord Wibbley-Pringle's men came to kidnap me, I damned myself for a fool. I should have realized that, upon our discovery, action would be swift and merciless.

My first instinct was to cast about for the sound of Bertram's distant heartbeat, but they had already removed him from the house. Though I dispatched my assailants swiftly, I was too late. I required aid, and it was urgent that I report what I'd learned.

If I would rescue him, I had to curb my fury and wait. I would find him. I'd save him. 

Keeping to the shadows, I ran.


End file.
